l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Clear Thinker
RPG Information Clear Thinker (Advantage, 3 points, 2 points for Dragon) [Mental] Legend of the Five Rings; Fourth Edition, p. 147 A character with the Clear Thinker advantage is difficult to fool under any circumstances. Legend of the Five Rings Roleplaying Game, Third Edition, p. 107 Characters Known to Have this Advantage * Agasha * Agasha Hamanari * Agasha Hisojo * Agasha Kasuga * Agasha Kitsuki * Agasha Tamori * Akasha * Akodo Setai * Akodo Shigetoshi * Akodo Shinichi * Akodo Temoru * Akodo Yobi * al-Hazaad * Asahina Hidari * Asahina Nizomi * Asako Bairei * Asako Juro * Asako Togama * Asako Toshi * Asako Xiu Feng * Ashinagabachi Ichiro * Bayushi Akana * Bayushi Akeu * Bayushi Goshiu * Bayushi Hamanari * Bayushi Itaru * Bayushi Kachiko * Bayushi Kaseru * Bayushi Ogoe * Bayushi Saya * Bayushi Setsu * Bayushi Shibata * Bayushi Shoju * Bayushi Tsimaru * Chinoko * Daidoji Sabaru * Daidoji Takihiro * Daigotsu * Doji Barahime * Doji Hibariko * Doji Isamu * Doji Kuwanan * Doji Nio * Doji Noburo * Doji Ronshouko * Doji Satsume * Doji Taehime * Hanoshi * Hantei Genji * Hida Kabe * Hida Kisada * Hida Kotone * Hida Misogi * Hida O-Ushi * Hida Togeriso * Hida Tsuru * Hida Utaka * Higashato * Hitomi Reju * Horiuchi Wakiza * Ichiro Kihongo * Ichiro Rinko * Ide Asamitsu * Ide Nominari * Ide Tadaji * Ide Taku * Ikoma * Ikoma Munoto * Ikoma Sume * Isawa Ahiro * Isawa Hujo * Isawa Kaede * Isawa Kuki * Isawa Shunsuko * Isawa Tenjaku * Iuchi Masuyo * Iuchi Yue * Iuchiban * Kado * Kakera * Kakita Hiroji * Kakita Kazuyoshi * Kakita Seisho * Kaouta * Kasuga Kyoji * Kasuga Taisuke * Kitsuki Asuko * Kitsuki Eju * Kitsuki Kaagi * Kitsuki Kiyushichi * Kitsuki Raya * Kitsuki Remata * Kitsuki Taiko * Kitsuki Yasu * Kitsune Mizuru * Koru, the Rich * Kuni Akiko * Kuni Nakiro * Kuni Shikura * Kuni Tansho * Kuni Visten * Kuni Yori * Masamune * Matsu Benika * Matsu Mochiko * Matsu Nimuro * Matsu Shindoku * Mirumoto Hojatsu * Mirumoto Kei * Mirumoto Otakan * Miya Gensaiken * Miya Kaishako * Miya Katsu * Miya Shoin * Moshi Minami * Moshi Mogai * Moshi Wakiza * Moto Amadare * Moto Narantsetseg * Muhitsu * Naka Tokei * Otomo Banu * Otomo Haruko * Otomo Hoketuhime * Otomo Taneji * Rama Singh * Seppun Baka * Seppun Daiori * Seppun Gohoru * Seppun Jinpachi * Seppun Katsura * Seppun Kiharu * Seppun Osokawa * Seppun Tashime * Shiba * Shiba Danjuro * Shiba Gaijushiko * Shiba Kaigen * Shiba Kenji * Shiba Mirabu * Shiba Rae * Shiba Toyotomi * Shiba Tsukimi * Shimizu Gochoku * Shinjo Chisai * Shinjo Haruko * Shinjo Yokatsu * Shioda * Shosuro Atari * Shosuro Atesharu * Shosuro Emon * Shosuro Higatsuku * Shosuro Hirobumi * Shosuro Jocho * Shosuro Tani * Soshi Ryogo * Suana * Susumu Minoru * Tamori Emina * Tamori Tsukiro * Te'tik'kir * Tetsuya * Togashi Abokito * Togashi Katsumara * Togashi Matsuo * Togashi Mitsu * Toku Kiyuko * Toku Sokai * Toturi Kurako * Toturi Sezaru * Tsukuro * Tsuno Nintai * Tsuruchi * Tsuruchi Shisuken * Usagi Tomioko * Utaku Kimiono * Utaku Takai * Valor * Yasuki Agoshi * Yasuki Garou * Yasuki Kyume * Yasuki Sumiko * Yasuki Taka * Yogo Kazunori * Yogo Osako * Yoritomo Gendou * Yoritomo Ninsei * Yotsu Irie * Yotsu Seiki * Yugoro Category:RPG Advantage Meta